Los celos de Hibari
by Rena Hibari Bonnefoy
Summary: Hibari Kyoya es un hombre cuyos celos no conocen límites… 18fem27 oneshot


Hola! Esta es una taduccion autorizada del fic "jelousy of Hibari" de KEROSAMA1994. Si saben un poco de inglés, les recomiendo leerlo asi, hay cosas que se escapan en español y pierden gracia ¬¬

Agradezco a mi amiga querida Vanmoriel-Elentari que fue mi Beta Reader para las correcciones y que casi me mata cuando lo vio ^_^

Si hay faltas de ortografía, sepan disculpar….y es culpa del Word –huye-

Ahora sí! Les dejo el fic! –abre telón-

* * *

Los celos de Hibari

De: Kerosama

Sinopsis: Hibari Kyoya es un hombre cuyos celos no conocen límites… 18fem27 oneshot.

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada salvo la historia piloto.

¿Cómo describir a Hibari Kyoya?

Si preguntaras alrededor, las personas probablemente responderían: amenazante, monstruo, oni , sociópata, psicópata, aterrador, que te muerde hasta la muerte…

La peor respuesta que pueden dar aquellos que no lo conocen realmente bien, sería: muerte, shinigami que blande las tonfas, La Muerte encarnada.

Para los que lo conocen…

Esas respuestas serian parecidas…

Si no son las mismas.

Entonces responderían cosas peores simplemente porque lo conocían, y sabían cómo era realmente.

Pero si se les preguntara sobre su debilidad, entonces habría sólo dos respuestas. Quienes no lo conocen realmente responderían: "¿Tiene alguna?"

La otra respuesta sería de quienes lo conocen muy bien…

Su respuesta sería: sus celos.

Si, es así. Es un hecho que, Hibari Kyoya es un hombre celoso.

Él nunca fue un hombre que los tolerara cuando su esposa estaba rodeada de otros, incluso si fueran familia.

En realidad, lo odiaba más si eran de su familia. Ellos podían tener su atención como nada mas podía. Pero la excepción era él. Todavía le era difícil tenerlos alejados de ella y viceversa.

Eso lo molestaba, hasta el punto que ella lo ignoraba a veces por su familia y sus payasadas.

Él odiaba en especial a sus hermanos. Ellos eran muy sobreprotectores con ella; incluso eran ruidosos y tendían a estar reunidos. Lo peor era que no le permitían estar cerca de ella, incluso cuando se casaron. El resto de la familia también era ruidosa, pero no estaban ni cerca del nivel de escandalosos e indisciplinados de sus hermanos. La peor parte era el hecho de que eran familia, entonces, eso significaba que no podía morderlos hasta la muerte.

Hibari estaba siempre molesto los sábados porque esos días toda la familia tenía una cena familiar. Él realmente no quería ir, pero, de no ser por una cosa... Él en verdad preferiría quedarse en casa y comer allí.

Era realmente injusto, él solamente quería quedarse en casa y mimarse -o hacer otras cosas- con su esposa un sábado. Pero le había hecho una promesa a su padre; no había vuelta atrás debido a eso. El espartano de traje y fedora, quien es conocido en Namimori como el sádico y espartano profesor de la universidad de Namimori, tenía que ser el padre de su esposa: Tsuna.

Después de su primer encuentro oficial, Reborn ha hecho todo lo que pudo para separarlos. No era sorprendente que sus planes funcionaran casi siempre. Su esposa y su padre tienen un vinculo fuerte, cuando él fue a pedirle su permiso para casarse con ella tuvo la pelea de su vida. Sabia de los rumores sobre que fue tirador, un sicario, un mafioso, un caza recompensas, un asesino. Aunque nada lo preparó para esa pelea, y al final ganó el padre. Terminó haciendo la promesa de llevarla una vez por semana.

Al final se casó con ella, así que no podía quejarse mucho.

Aunque ahora, incluso el padre de ella era nada ante el varón que estaba en frente suyo.

"¿A quién amas más? ¿A mí o a él?", el chico preguntó.

" ¿Hum?", una mujer vestida con un kimono preguntó, moviendo su cabeza a un lado con confusión.

"¿A quién amas más, a mí o a él?", el chico le preguntó mientras señalaba a Kyoya al referirse a él.

La mujer miró fijo al chico en frente suyo y luego a su marido. Mientras tanto, Kyoya fulminaba con la mirada al chico que se la devolvía con la misma furia. La mujer al verlos así se rió de las payasadas de ambos.

Kyoya y el chico la miraron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos la miró feo, pero sí la observaron expectantes.

Cuando acabo de reírse, su marido habló. "¿Entonces a quién elijes? ", le pregunta con la voz cargada de veneno y celos.

La mujer solo lo miró fijo y luego al pequeño que aún la miraba expectante.

"¿Importa?", preguntó ella tratando inútilmente de razonar con ellos.

"Si", respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La joven los miró a ambos y dio un suspiro "Los amo por igual", dijo exasperada.

Pero incluso cuando les dio una respuesta, los dos siguieron en lo mismo. Ellos empezaron a fulminarse mutuamente con intenciones asesinas emanado de ambos. Al ver eso, la joven regañó a Kyoya. "Para eso, Kyoya", le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Kyoya se detuvo y miró a su esposa. "¿Te pones de su lado ahora, Tsuna?", preguntó, mirando una vez más al chico que lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Tsuna lo miró. "No estoy del lado de nadie, es solo que Kyo-chan es un niño aún"

"Apenas…" Kyoya gruñe.

Tsuna solo suspiró, y entonces se volteó hacia el niño "Kyo-chan, ¿por qué no vas con Ame?"

Kyo-chan asintió y le dio un abrazo rápido antes de apresurarse a encontrar a su hermana mayor. Tsuna miró a su marido, quien se le aproximaba. Su rostro era impasible, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que estaba molesto. Cuando estuvo cerca le preguntó "¿A quién?"

Tsuna respondió rápido. "Ambos".

Él cruzó miradas con ella y sintió sus celos multiplicarse "Es imposible que nos ames por igual".

"Claro que es posible, Kyoya", le respondió Tsuna, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo? Yo soy tu marido", indicó.

"Kyo-chan es nuestro hijo", respondió ella. Hubo una corta pausa silenciosa luego de eso. Kyoya sabía que no podía contradecir ese argumento, pero no significaba que le gustara.

Fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando su esposa empezó a reír antes de abrazarse a él. Él también la abrazó, lo que ella agradeció. "Tú realmente eres un hombre muy celoso, Kyoya" le dijo cuando se separó, aunque su voz era suave y amable.

"No es como si te importara", le dijo con satisfacción, acercándola y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Tsuna solo fue capaz de decir una cosa antes de que Hibari la besara.

"Tienes razón, y no lo preferiría de ninguna otra manera".

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado como lo hice yo al leerlo y traducirlo! u

saludos a todos y gracias por leerlo! chao~


End file.
